onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 37
"King" (キング, Kingu, Tonari: 49 + 50 + 51 + 52 + 53) is the 37th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Part 1 Tongue Stretcher frightens the citizens around him. Suddenly, the S-Class Rank 7 hero King appears. King overwhelms the monster with his reputation and intimidating aura and the monster surrenders. The crowds swarm King after he defeats the monster. As King walks silently holding his new video game, Saitama and Genos see him. Part 2 A news alert was announced on the speaker. A monster robot was shown up in front of King and introduces himself as G4, a machine created by The Organization and told that King he is his primary target. He challenged him to a battle, but King told him that he needs to go to the bathroom. G4 gives him around 10 minutes to prepare, and if King didn't show up, he will slaughter 10 citizens for every minute afterwards, with Saitama and Genos observing the monster. As G4 is waiting for battle, King started to panic. Truthfully speaking, he admits that he is a coward and weak person. He was proclaimed without his notice as the strongest person in the world because of a big misunderstanding. When he closed his eyes, someone killed the monster he had encountered. Thus, was given an S-Class title. Part 3 As King struggles in his own crisis, he decided to run away, apologizing to the citizens. Genos begins to fight G4. Because the fight between the two will take a little longer, Genos ask Saitama to go without him. Saitama just told him to not lose to G4. Part 4 When King has finally arrived at his home, he immediately prepared his console games. While he is in the middle of playing, Saitama showed up without his notice. Saitama told him that he went in through his open window. He asked him why he didn't show up and fight G4, as Genos is fighting in his stead. Saitama discovered King likes games rather than fights. Also, Saitama has guessed that he is just bored. Meanwhile, Genos is fighting the robot and managed to melt it from the inside. The robot collapses, only to reveal it's true form and begins to attack him. As Saitama is going to leave, a disaster alert level "Demon" was announced. The Giant Crow crashed into the building where King lives. With just one arm, Saitama stopped it, while King was panicking behind him. Part 5 Meanwhile, Genos has been stocked fighting with the original version of the enemy. He devises a plan to trap the robot. Genos tells G4 that he is stronger, as he is about to defeat him. Characters in Order of Appearance *King (Cover) *Tongue Stretcher *Genos *Saitama *G4 *Giant Crow Chapter Notes *In the initial online release, when G4 inspects King, the information section describes him as being an A-Class hero instead of S-Class, this was later fixed in the printed Volume 8. Navigation fr:Chapitre 37 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8 Chapters Category:King Arc Chapters